UMF
"UMF" is a song by Duran Duran, released on The Wedding Album by Capitol-EMI on 23 February 1993. About the song The song was written by Duran Duran, who also produced the track with John Jones. This is a Prince-style funk track which was performed regularly during ''An Acoustic Evening With Duran Duran'' in 1993. Other appearances Albums: *''Obsession And Corruption'' *''Italian Acoustic'' *''Fout on the Floor'' *''Warren & Nick's House Demos'' *''Money Or Reputation'' *''An Acoustic Set in Rome 93'' *''Live in South Africa 1993'' *''Uruguay 1993'' *''Chile 1993'' *''La Cigale 93'' *''Koln 93'' *''Turkey 1993'' *''Live in Uruguay'' *''The Alternative'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Fergus Gerrand - drums Lyrics Here we stand In the shadow of the master plan Makin' trouble wherever we can Stir it up, stir it up, stir it up Can't you see This boy is going cheap? Knockdown to a basement deal But I really won't stop 'til I get to the top Take it from me I'm waiting here on my knees And I love the way you tease me Oww, such a wonderful person Don't play rough It's easy when you know your stuff Say please and sure enough so kind I'm makin' love to the ultimate mind Come on, take a look, put it to me, baby You could feel love come tumbling down I just want to wrap myself in you baby We can tell the world, we're fooling around Ultimately I'd say she's toying with me It's a case of wait and see But right now, I'm gonna keep my pants on A to Z She's doin' it to my head We don't need to go to bed You'll find to make love to the ultimate mind Put it to me, baby You could feel a love Can you wrap myself in you, baby? We'll tell the world Talk me round Let's do it right here and now I don't want you cooling down Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up We could fit reality's two-way split Personality, life's a bitch But I'm fine Making love to the ultimate mind Heaven's bent We're completely innocent We all got to pay the rent And in time we learn to compromise Talkin' tall But I feel invisible Can you see me after all that I said There's only one thing for it Take a look, put it to me, baby You could feel love come tumbling down I just want to wrap myself in you, baby We can tell the world, we're fooling around Come on, take a look, put it to me, baby You could feel love come tumbling down I just want to wrap myself in you, baby We can tell the world, we're fooling around Come on, take a look, put it to me, baby You could feel love come tumbling down I just want to wrap myself in you, baby We can tell the world, we're fooling around Come on take a look, put it to me, baby I'm making love to the ultimate mind Ultimate mind Ultimate mind See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs